The present invention relates generally to systems which control access and more specifically to a multi-factor wireless access control system.
A popular method in automated systems of controlling access is the use of a Personal Identification Number (PIN), which is supposedly known only to the user. The flaws of this “single-factor” approach is that if the PIN becomes known to others, they have access, security is lost. Also a rapid and constant flow of access is not always possible.
There is a need to positively identify all vehicle occupants approaching the gates of Bases or other protected facilities is included in the Draft MNS for an Improved DoD Installation Entry Control Point System. To achieve this capability, at least three functions must be developed. The first is to produce an accurate count of the occupants of a vehicle. Second, a method for making an automatic positive identification of each occupant is required. Third, a constant flow of vehicles and/or personnel is needed to accommodate literally several thousands. Providing authorized personnel with uniquely identifiable vehicle tags and personal credentials that will respond to remote interrogation could product these functions. Integration and instant processing of the information produced by each of these functions in an external data processing system would produce the desired capability. The feasibility of each of these functions must be determined. This invention will develop and demonstrate the Personal Identification Credential System.
A solution to single factor PIC access systems would be an addition of one or more factors. One suitable additional factor would be the wireless biometric verification systems.
Biometric factor technology that is suitable for use in the present invention is disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein be reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,438 issued to Burger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,142 issued to Caputo.
The Burger patent describes a biometric authentication system, which uses stored data with a fingerprint for personnel identification
Caputo shows a portable authentication and identification device.
A need remains for a secure, wireless personal credential identifier and access control system. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.